Technological Field
Embodiments of the disclosed technology generally relate to a field of safety inspection, and more particularly, to an autonomously mobile backscatter detection apparatus, an autonomously mobile backscatter detection method, and a positioning method for an autonomously mobile backscatter detection apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
Safety inspection is a necessary procedure for frontier, customs, airport and other places. The safety inspection is mainly implemented to check whether there are dangerous items such as firearms, ammunition, explosive, corrosive and toxic radioactive materials in goods or baggage items, to ensure that entry or boarding of the items is not harmful. Therefore, the safety inspection is an important preventive measure to guarantee safety.
Backscatter detection technology is a kind of commonly used safety inspection technology, and has been extensively developed. However, conventional backscatter detection apparatuses are arranged in a fixed structure. As a result, the items to be inspected can only be detected at a fixed site or location, and it is necessary for them to pass through a scanning region of the backscatter detection apparatus, for example by means of a conveyor belt, to carry out the detection. In the case that the item to be inspected is a relatively large and heavy box, it is very difficult to carry or move it to the conveyor belt and convey it on the conveyor belt, resulting in difficulty in implementing the safety inspection. Moreover, it is required, for such a fixed backscatter detection apparatus, that the items to be inspected are regularly placed to carry out the detection. Even though the items have been placed on the conveyor belt, it is necessary for the items to be placed in such a manner that they can be better imaged by the backscatter detection apparatus. If not, it will lead to reduced imaging quality and reduced detection accuracy. Therefore, for irregularly, disorderly stored items to be inspected, the conventional fixed backscatter detection apparatus cannot carry out the detection.
The imaging quality of the backscatter detection apparatus is related to a distance between the apparatus and the item to be inspected, irradiation intensity, and other factors. If the items to be inspected of different sizes and different placements pass through the scanning region of the backscatter detection apparatus, it is necessary to adjust the distance between the apparatus and the respective item to be inspected and the irradiation intensity, so as to achieve a better imaging quality. In this aspect, the fixed backscatter detection apparatus cannot adjust the above-described distance and the irradiation intensity, especially the fixed backscatter detection apparatus cannot be dynamically adjusted according to needs for the imaging quality.